


Secret Ingredient

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Groping, Incest, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: Konata decides to slip an aphrodisiac into Kagami's drink, but Tsukasa drinks it instead. However, that isn't such a bad thing...
Relationships: Hiiragi Kagami/Hiiragi Tsukasa, Hiiragi Kagami/Izumi Konata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Thank you so much for reading my story!  
> I am taking commissions!  
> If you have a ship or idea you'd like, but don't know if you'd be able to write it yourself, then for $10, I can write that story for you! I'm obviously not going to comfortable with every single ship, every single situation, and every kink. If I like the idea, I will take your commission! If you like my work and want to support me, then please consider commissioning me something!  
> My discord is LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Topics I won't write: pregnancy, marraige  
> Anyway, again, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

Konata could make tea, and she could make it well, depending on how hard she tried. So, she decided to make some tea for Kagami and Tsukasa.

And she would add her secret ingredient.

See, Kagami had been annoying her recently and the more she bugged her, the more irritated Kagami got, which also made Konata get more and more annoyed. So, she decided to play a prank. She had managed to find an aphrodisiac she could order online. It was a bit costly, but had outstanding reviews, so she ordered it.

When it arrived, she poured some for herself to test it, and it immediately made her horny, so she masturbated, three times in a row, without much exhaustion. She giggled. She would only use a little, so Kagami wouldn’t go absolutely crazy.

She laughed quietly as she poured some into Kagami’s cup, making sure to keep track of which one it was, so as to not do that cliche of drinking the wrong one. She pocketed the vial and took the cups out of the kitchen.

“I’m just telling you that I’m suspicious that you actually asked us over to study.” Kagami said with narrow eyes.

“I don’t blame you.” Konata said as she set down the cups, placing Kagami’s near her. Kagami didn’t take it immediately, and looked down at her book, her features softening.

“But, you have actually been studying.” Kagami said with a sigh. As Konata sat down, Kagami grabbed a cup without looking, and Konata smiled when she saw her drinking. The smile quickly fell, however when she saw it was the wrong one. How had she managed that?

Instead, Tsukasa grabbed the one with the aphrodisiac. Konata was about to object when she realized this could be fun, too. So, she stayed silent as Tsukasa took a drink.

“Mmmm!” Kagami said. “This is good!” She smiled. “When did you get good at this?”

“Yeah, that sweet taste is pretty unique, too!” Tsukasa said, and Kagami turned to her in confusion.

“There’s no sweet taste.” Kagami said, but Tsukasa shook her head.

“No, there definitely...is…” Tsukasa paused.

“Hey, are you okay?” Konata asked innocently.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Tsukasa grasped her head. “I feel a bit dizzy all of a sudden.” Her legs twitched. It was working.

“Do you wanna lay down?” Kagami said, not yet suspecting anything.

“I feel...hot…” Tsukasa said as she began to breathe differently. “Why does it feel so warm...down there?”

“Down where?” Konata asked, trying to hold in a giggle. Tsukasa blushed and pointed at her crotch. Kagami’s face also turned a slight shade of red.

“Wh-what?” she asked. “Tsukasa gripped her chest, which made her gasp. Her fingers twitched, and she put a hand between her legs, onto her crotch.

“Ah…” Tsukasa moaned.

“So cute~” Konata said, and Kagami finally turned to her, the suspicion back on her face.

“What did you do?” Kagami asked. Konata pointed with a grin at Tsukasa, who moved closer and grabbed her sister.

“M-make it go away…” she said, her hand still between her legs, only it was moving now.

“K-Konata?” Kagami asked, a hint of desperation in her voice, but Konata just laughed.

“Tsukasa, I think if you use Kagami’s hand, it’ll go away.” Konata said.

“What?!” Kagami asked, then gasped as Tsukasa grabbed her hand and put it on her crotch. Kagami cringed and blushed as she felt a wetness.

“Help me, Kagami…” Tsukasa pleaded as she rubbed Kagami’s hand against her crotch. “Mmmm~” she moaned softly. Kagami was too distracted by her horny sister to notice Konata had grabbed a camera and had started filming. She wouldn’t put it up anywhere, of course; she wasn’t THAT evil, but she could still use it as leverage or embarrassment. Kagami’s shock prevented her from stopping the feeling of her sister’s wet panties under her hand.

“You should take off your panties and do it directly.” Konata suggested. Tsukasa seemed very willing to do whatever she was told, as she nodded and quickly pulled off her panties and tossed them aside. She backed against Kagami, grabbed her hand, and pulled her down, placing it on her wet crotch. She began to use Kagami’s finger to stroke herself, the feeling of which was enough to get her out of her shock, and she moved away from Tsukasa. Konata sighed. Tsukasa wouldn’t be able to do anything if Kagami resisted like this.

“Tsukasa, hold her down.” Konata said. Kagami turned to her in shock as Tsukasa nodded and tackled her sister to the floor, holding down her arms as she sat on her. Kagami struggled, and her eyes went wide as she saw Konata approach, holding the vial. She tried to keep her mouth closed, but Konata forced it open and dumped some of the aphrodisiac into her mouth. Kagami sputtered as she couldn’t help but swallow. Konata backed away as Kagami coughed.

“What did you-?” she started, before she gasped. Her breathing quickened as the drug set in. “Why...do I feel...hot…?” she asked. Her thighs twitched. “Down here…”

“Here, let me help.” Tsukasa said as she removed her hands from Kagami’s arms, who was no longer struggling. She slipped her hand under Kagami’s panties, and started using her middle finger to stroke her already wet pussy.

“Mmmm~!” Kagami moaned. Konata gripped her chest, and started to squeeze it through her clothes. “Ah~!” As Tsukasa stroked her sister’s pussy, she groped her own chest, soon moving her hand under her shirt and bra to do it directly. Her moans joined Kagami’s as Konata stared. It was very hot, enough that it was arousing her, but she needed to focus on recording.

Before long, Tsukasa pulled off her shirt and bra, revealing her breasts. They weren’t too big, but bigger than Konata’s. She also just removed her skirt, leaving her completely naked.

Konata pointed the camera all over Tsukasa’s small, cute body, free from almost any imperfections. Konata had to admit she was a bit jealous. Tsukasa resumed groping herself, rubbing her nipple with her thumb as she stroked her breast with her other fingers. Tsukasa gasped in surprise when Kagami leaned down, wrapping her arm around Tsukasa, pulling her close, and putting her mouth over one of Tsukasa’s nipples. Tsukasa moaned as Kagami started sucking on her hardened nub. Due to this, Tsukasa wasn’t able to finger Kagami anymore, but Kagami resumed it herself, slowly wiggling a finger inside. She moaned into Tsukasa’s nipple, the slight vibration only stimulating her more. She gripped her free breast tightly as Kagami sucked.

“This is going even better than I thought.” Konata whispered, not wanting to distract them. It did kind of suck that Kagami needed to get drugged too, but that was okay.

Especially when Kagami slipped off the rest of her own clothes before going after the nipple again. Tsukasa used her free hand to pull Kagami closer. Kagami moaned louder and louder as she came closer and closer to a climax. Konata started drooling as she zoomed in, staring intently at Kagami’s pussy. Kagami thrust her finger in and out rapidly until she finally came, cum spraying from her pussy onto her hand and the floor. Seeing this, Tsukasa started on herself, but she didn’t last long and Konata zoomed in again as she too came. Tsukasa and Kagami sat there, breathing heavily. Konata lowered the camera, laughing, but didn’t shut it off.

“This’ll make good material.” she said, and then made the mistake of closing her eyes. In a flash, Kagami tackled her, causing her to drop the camera, which Tsukasa picked up. “What-” Konata got out before Kagami kissed her. Her eyes widened as she felt the surprisingly soft lips of Kagami against hers. She only hesitated for a few moments before she kissed back. Kagami forced her tongue into Konata’s mouth, which Konata welcomed by flicking her own tongue against it, tasting her.

Konata wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but it didn’t feel long enough before Kagami pulled away. Konata felt disappointment for a moment before it disappeared when she saw Kagami pull off her panties. She tossed them aside, spread Konata’s legs, and started licking. Konata gasped and shuddered as she felt the warm tongue against her clit. She grabbed Kagami’s head without thinking and pulled her closer. Konata became wet quickly, already aroused just from watching. Meanwhile, Tsukasa recorded with a smile.

Kagami pulled away, to Konata’s surprise, but she felt joy when Kagami crawled over and got into a position Konata knew easily. Kagami resumed licking Konata’s wet pussy as Konata grabbed Kagami’s ass, marvelling at how nice it was before she lowered it, and licked Kagami’s pussy as well. Konata continued to squeeze Kagami’s ass as she wiggled her tongue inside, getting straight to it. Kagami moaned loudly as Konata found the spot she was looking for, and attacked it with her tongue. She was still wet and sticky from her climax, so Konata got to taste all of it, wondering if Kagami would climax again. Konata could definitely already feel her own approaching.

“You guys are so cute~” Tsukasa said. Kagami used her fingers to spread Konata’s lips to drive her tongue even further inside. Konata gasped as she felt pure ecstasy, assuming Kagami had found her own spot. Konata had to stop to regain her senses through hazy thoughts as she was distracted by the unbelievable rush of pleasure she was experiencing. Kagami didn’t seem to be having trouble, likely due to the aphrodisiac. Konata finally resumed, but it didn’t take long before Kagami moaned and shuddered as she came a second time, letting Konata suck up all the juices that flowed out. It was a beautiful taste, and was enough to get Konata the rest of the way. She mimicked Kagami as she too came, Kagami’s tongue licking up every last drop of her cum before she got off of Konata.

Konata laid there, breathing as she tried to get her thoughts back. However, when she looked back up, she could see grins on Kagami and Tsukasa’s faces. They wanted more. Konata smiled.

So did she.

***************************************

“AHHHHHHHH!!”

Kagami shouted as she used her foot to smash the camera to smithereens.

“I’m a little hurt you think I don’t already have several copies made.” Konata said, pretending to sob. “You don’t know me at all.”

Kagami walked over and grabbed Konata’s collar, growling. “Where?!” Konata just giggled. Kagami set Konata down, looking towards her computer. She rolled up her sleeve as she began to approach it, but was stopped by Konata grabbing her arm. Kagami turned, filled with rage and ready to yell, but then…

“I will not hesitate to not only post the video online, edited so it is just the two of you, but also do so much more if you do that.” Konata said, her smile gone, replaced with a calm, serious rage that made Kagami shudder and cower. She nodded, and the smile returned. “Great! See you tomorrow!”

As Kagami left, she sighed, utterly defeated.


End file.
